


My Pretty Dog

by savisproblematic



Category: sry no
Genre: Collars, M/M, Pet Play, Smut, antis/haters dni, im bad at tagging, tommy acts like a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savisproblematic/pseuds/savisproblematic
Summary: this whole chapter is summar so i mean
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	My Pretty Dog

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i hate myself too  
> tommy is 18 in this but only so it makes sense cuz yeah

Ever since Tommy moved out Tubbo decided he didn’t want to move in with him, so Tommy started to live with Wilbur. Little did he know he had some kinks..to say the least.  
After he moved in Wilbur started making him act like a dog. He was practically a sex slave (of which, he didn't mind), and he had to keep a collar on and be kept in a cage. If he was good he would get a reward, so yeah. He was practically a housepet..or houseperson...uh..yeah! That.  
He had to act like a dog, too. He had to drink like a dog, eat, like a dog, hell, he couldn’t even play proper computer games anymore, he could only play with dog toys.

**Author's Note:**

> haters dni   
> follow my twitter also because yes @savsproblematic  
> i know i said i was leaving but i couldnt help myself. also sorry gor nothing getting spicy in here -


End file.
